


Hardened Leader

by AncientLocksmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientLocksmith/pseuds/AncientLocksmith
Summary: Title sounds like a bad porno. Sorry. You call Cas' name and accidentally summon him to your room while you're touching yourself. I feel like what happens next is obvious.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Hardened Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this here before under the username sanAnhamirak so this isn't stolen I'm just reuploading my stories after deleting my account a few years ago.

Oh...ahhhh... oh, Cas," you moaned as your fingers made small circles on your clit. It had been one hell of a stressful week of hunting with the boys. You were achy and tense from being thrown around by various demons and monsters so as soon as you had arrived back at the bunker you had made a b-line straight for your room to shower and unwind. The hot shower had released the tension and ache in your muscles and now you were lying naked in your bed with your legs spread and your hands between your legs in an attempt to release the stress of the week.

The current object of your fantasies was a certain Angel of the Lord. The angel who had lead a faction of rebellious angels to save humanity. You had been crushing on the angel pretty hard for a while and loved it when the usually stoic Castiel had turned into battle hardened leader. His dominating nature was a point of extreme arousal for you. The sheer power and control wielded by a being who had witnessed Creation was intoxicating and whenever he was around, you often found yourself discreetly rubbing your thighs together trying to relieve the growing tension between your legs. You ached for him to command you like he commanded his troops. Prayed for him to just hold you down and-

"Oh, God, Castiel," you gasped as you could feel your orgasm approaching. So lost were you in your ministrations that you failed to notice that Castiel had appeared at the foot of your bed, summoned by his name. He had a perfect view of everything you were doing while you were pleasuring yourself and calling his name.

You gasped and your eyes flew open in surprise as you felt the bed beside you sink and your hands were suddenly taken from between your legs and held together above your head, your imminent orgasm fading without being realized. Your face blushed a deep red when you realized that not only had you been caught masturbating but that you had been caught by Castiel himself.

"Well this was unexpected, Y/N," he remarked, his voice low and husky, "I answered your prayer but I didn't expect to be summoned into such a... private situation."

"Summoned? But I didn't pray for you," you argued mortified.

"Names," he began, as his eyes raked up and down your naked body, "have power, you should be careful about when you invoke mine. As for your prayer, it was quite...inappropriate." His eyes met yours and you could see that his pupils were wide and dilated with lust. He took his free hand and started slowly trailing it down your body. His fingers lightly traced your collar bones and dipped down.

"You were praying for many sinful things when you called my name," his hand cupped your breast and squeezed it gently, making you gasp. You moaned when he moved from cupping your breast to pinching your nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes flicked up to yours again, watching as you trembled beneath him.

"As an angel I cannot ignore a prayer, especially one sent specifically to me. So let me see what I can do, hmmm?"

He removed his hand from your breast and slid it down to hold your hip as he leaned down and captured your lips in a searing kiss that made your blood boil and arousal burn hot in your belly. His lips were soft against yours but his mouth was hard as he bit your bottom lip, demanding entry. You opened your mouth to him and your thoughts lost coherency as his tongue slipped over yours and dominated the kiss, searching and claiming every part of your mouth for his own.

Slowly his hand moved from your hip and slid down between your legs. He groaned into the kiss as he felt how wet you were, his fingers sliding up and down your folds as his thumb rubbed your clit. He broke from the kiss, both of you breathing hard, and moved to your neck. "Oh, God, Castiel," you moaned as he slipped a finger into you. He moved his finger in and out of you a couple times before adding a second and leaving you breathless. When he added a third, though, your eyes rolled back a little bit as he stretched you and played with you.

He started slow at first but then his thrusts became rough and deep, his fingers searching for something while the rest of his hand palmed your clit. You screamed and reflexively pushed your hips into his hand as his fingers found the perfect spot. He changed the angle of his fingers a bit and started hitting that sweet spot inside you with every thrust. You could feel your orgasm building quickly and you couldn't hold back the loud moans and pleas for release.

"You. Are. Mine," he said, punctuating each word with a thrust to your sweet spot and a nip on your neck. He reached the base of your throat where your shoulder met your neck and licked your racing pulse.

He gave you a hard look and commanded, "Say it."

You could barely manage a coherent sentence but somehow you managed to get out. "Yours. I-I'm yours. I'm- AHHHH..." you broke off with a moan he bit down hard on the sensitive pulse point in your neck and sucked hard while his fingers curled hard against the spot inside you. You screamed as your orgasm ripped through you, your head slamming back down on the pillows while your back arched entirely off the bed and into his chest.

As you slumped back down to the bed you saw Castiel take his fingers out of you and look at the wetness on his fingers. You groaned as he looked you straight in the eyes and put his arousal coated fingers in his mouth and licked, tasting you.

His eyes fluttered shut briefly and he let out a small groan before looking back at you and confessing, "I don't think I'll be able to forget how good you taste." At this he finally let go of your wrists and stood up.

The heat of your arousal was reignited as he gave you an authoritative look and demanded, "Undress me."

You temporarily forgot how to breathe as you stared up at him, not quite believing what you heard yet the words leaving you painfully aroused. He stared back at you and arched an eyebrow at you as if to say 'I'm waiting' as you sat motionless on the bed. Finally a synapse connected somewhere in your brain as you processed his words and you crawled off the bed to stand in front of him.

You reached out and lightly gripped the lapels of his trench coat and looked up at him. He looked calm and in control even though you were sure that he'd probably never done something like this before. You were spurred into action as he narrowed his eyes at your inactivity. You bit your bottom lip lightly as you slid your hands underneath the folds of his trench coat. Your hands slowly moved up his torso to his chest and up around his shoulders and finally down his arms as you slid the heavy coat off and threw in onto the chair in the corner of your room.

You glanced up at him again as you repeated the process with his suit jacket and almost melted at the heat and desire in his gaze. As you reached up to undo his tie he put his hands on either side of your waist and started lightly caressing you, teasing you, as his hands ghosted over your skin. His tie joined his jacket and coat over on the chair and you tugged on the bottom of his white shirt to untuck it from his pants. His hands were still roaming over your body as you started unbuttoning his shirt. You fumbled on a couple buttons as you lost your concentration from his touch but you managed to slip his shirt off and toss it in the chair.

You looked down as you reached for his belt and couldn't hold back a small groan as you noticed the rather large bulge straining his pants. Once his belt was gone you eagerly reached for the button of his pants and was rewarded with a low growl as your hand brushed across his erection. You swallowed convulsively as you pulled down his zipper and his cock sprang free, tenting his boxers. He toed out of his shoes as you slid his pants down and bent down and grasped the tops of his socks along with his pants as he took them off and threw them haphazardly toward the chair.

You stepped up to him again and looked him in the eyes as you ran your fingertips around the inside of the waistband of his boxers, brushing against his erection again, before hooking your fingers and pulling them down. He kicked out of them and you stared at his hard cock. You were breathing heavily and you burned with need. You wanted to suck his cock, you wanted it slamming into you, you just all around wanted. You felt like you were going to combust from need. He let out a small groan and you looked back up to his face and blushed again as you remembered that he could hear your thoughts.

"Cas, I-," You broke off with a gasp as he reached around and fisted a hand in your hair and pulled your head back until you were forced to your knees.

He gave you a hard look and chided, "You will either refer to me as Castiel or sir. Do you understand?" You nodded as you could feel your arousal start to slowly venture down your thighs.

"Say it."

"I understand, sir."

"Good," he replied straightening up and using the hand fisted in your hair to pull your head toward his cock, "now suck."

"Yes, Castiel," you replied and felt a shiver run through him. He loosened his grip on your hair a bit so that you could move your head freely and you leaned forward and licked a thick stripe from base to tip on the underside of his cock. You swirled your tongue around the head a couple times before taking as much of him as you could in your mouth and compensating for what you couldn't with your hand. You felt him shudder again and heard him let out a sharp exhale as you started repeatedly taking him in and out of your mouth. As the tip of his cock once again reached your lips you let him go so you could swirl your tongue around his head. You chanced a glance up at his face as you moved to lick his shaft and saw he had was breathing heavily with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. You watched his face as you drew his cock back into your mouth and sucked hard. He let out a small gasp of a moan and looked down. His hand spasmodically clenched in your hair as his eyes met yours. The sight of you looking up at him with his cock in your mouth made him almost lose his composure.

You looked away as you continued sucking and brought your other hand up to massage his balls. You felt his free hand join with the one in your hair as he pushed your head further down and thrust his hips slightly into your mouth. Just as you tasted the essence of precum one hand pulled you off his cock with a little pop and pulled you up as his other wrapped around your waist to crush you against him. His mouth came down hard on yours and you could feel his erection pushing into your stomach.

He broke away panting heavily and rasped, "Get on the bed. Now." You rushed to comply when he released his grip on you and in seconds you were on your back staring up at him while he loomed over you.

"This isn't going to be gentle," he warned. You felt him rubbing his cock between your folds to get himself more wet and you nodded, not caring how he took you just so long as he did. Your hands clenched in the sheets and you let out a throaty moan as he bottomed out inside you with one hard thrust. His hands gripped your hips roughly as he pulled you to meet his thrusts. He started out slow, not out of gentleness but for torture. He slowly pulled almost all the way out and then sank back into you with a bruising thrust of his hips. You needed more friction than the pace he set gave you and he knew it. His blue pierced your y/e/c ones, simultaneously waiting and demanding for you to speak. You knew what he was waiting for and that he wouldn't satisfy you until you begged.

"Please, Castiel," you begged.

"Please what, Y/N? What do you want?"

"Fuck me, please. I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget who I am. Please, Castiel."

You moved your hands to splay across his back as his hard body leaned down to trap you underneath his. He moved one hand to grip your headboard and the other arm moved under your hips, lifting them up off the bed. He waited until you had loosely crossed your legs behind his back before he started. It wasn't gentle by any means and you loved it. It was hard and brutal and it was possessive. He was claiming you, ruining you for anyone else. Each thrust pushed you back and you clung to him just to stay in place, your nails ripping rows of skin on his back as each punishing thrust hit the perfect spot. Your moans came without stop as he slammed into you, his name flowing like a litany from your lips.

You felt his cock twitch inside you and you knew he was close. His breath was already coming hot on your ear when he asked, "Who do you belong to, Rachel?"

"You, Castiel," you gasped.

"I want you to let everyone know who you belong to. Scream my name."

"CAAAASTIIIIEEEEELL," you screamed as his grace pressed against your clit and pushed you over the edge of the hardest orgasm you ever had. He came a moment later as your walls clenched tight around his cock a long, deep moan falling from his perfect lips.

He pulled out of you and dropped to the side to avoid crushing you with his weight. Your body felt boneless and spent as you both laid next to each other panting. "Wow," you breathed, breaking the silence first.

Cas chuckled as he pulled you close to him. "That's definitely one way to put it."

"I'm kind of surprised. Pleasantly so, though," you added when he gave you a look, "I didn't know you'd be into the whole domination thing."

"I saw it when you were 'praying'. I saw what you wanted me to do and I saw what turned you on so I took a chance. If you were disagreeable I would've stopped any time."

You looked up in surprise and blushed when he admitted, "I've been trying to figure out how to approach you for months now. I've, uh, been able to smell your arousal around me for a while. Then you 'prayed' to me today and I took the opportunity."

You were silent for a moment, considering his words. You put your hand on his chest and looked up at him. "So where does this leave us? I'm not sure we can remain just friends after that but I don't want to just be friends with benefits either."

"I thought we established this earlier. You are mine. This doesn't just go one way though I am yours as well. If you'll have me of course."

His words left you warm and tingly from head to toe. "Of course I will," you affirmed. You pushed yourself up to give him a gentle kiss before settling back down into the crook of his arm by his side. You felt his arm slide around his waist as you gave into to warm and sated feelings and drifted to sleep in his embrace.

The next morning you woke up before Cas. You stared at his sleeping face for a while before deciding that you needed coffee and food more than you needed to look at your boyfriend. Slowly you disengaged yourself from him, careful not to wake him. As you put on a clean pair of under garments you looked around the room for clothes. You decided on a pair of shorts and Cas' white shirt, which hung down just past your thighs. You buttoned only enough buttons to keep it closed and rolled the sleeves up past your elbows before slipping quietly out of the room and padding down the bunker hallway to the kitchen.

You brought a hand up to cover your yawn as you entered the kitchen. You threw a quick good morning at the boys before heading to the coffee pot to pour yourself a nice, hot cup of morning person attitude. The boys just stared at you as you sat down at the table with your hands wrapped around your cup trying to absorb its warmth.

Slowly you became aware of the awkward atmosphere. You looked back and forth between the boys before finally asking, "What?"

Dean cleared his throat and replied, " So...uh...you and Cas, huh?" You blushed and opened your mouth to answer when Cas walked into the kitchen. He had the hottest combination of sex hair and bed head and was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants he must've found in the laundry. You watched him curiously as he turned to get a cup of coffee and promptly heard Sam spit out the coffee he was drinking and start coughing and Dean let out a low whistle. Since Cas wasn't wearing a shirt you could clearly see every path your fingernails had carved into his back. He looked like he got mauled by a wild cat, honestly, and you turned back around as you felt your face turn dark red. Dean gave you a wide smile and Sam just continued staring at Cas as he sat down next to you.

Trying to stall the remarks you knew were surely waiting on the edge of Dean's tongue, you turned to Cas and asked," Why did you get coffee? I thought you didn't need it and all you could taste were molecules."

"My vessel used to be quite fond of morning coffee and I decided to try it. Besides, partaking in your daily rituals makes me feel closer to you." You grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking a swig out of your own mug and snuggling into his side as he threw an arm around your shoulders. This was probably one of the happiest mornings you'd had in a while and you decided to savor the moment before Dean reached the limit of his ability to hold in his comments.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
